1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition useful for weight control. The invention further relates and to the use of the novel composition for the prevention or treatment of weight gain in a mammalian organism in need of such prevention or treatment.
2. Related Art
The problems of weight control, in particular minimization of the accumulation of fat, has long been an issue of concern. While exercise is the main mechanism for achieving that goal, food or vitamin supplements have also been considered.
Conventional dieting employing caloric restriction has been shown to be unsuccessful for weight control. The human body was not meant to function on less than the minimal amount of calories. To do so results in fatigue, immune suppression, increased fat cell storage, depression, and eventual failure due to extreme hunger. In addition, statistics have shown that 95% of all persons who diet gain back most of the lost weight within one year.
Eating is the strongest urge known to the human race. It is rooted in the brain's genetic-survival program and cannot be ignored. Successful weight control depends on four important factors: sufficient caloric intake; balanced blood sugar levels; proper nutrient intake; and taste satisfaction with the food consumed. If any one of these factors is ignored, weight control is doomed to fail.
Moreover, the most successful methods of weight control function to reduce body fat. The elimination of body fat will result in dramatic weight control. For example, for every one pound of body fat lost, three pounds by weight are lost.
There remains a long-felt need in the art for a method of weight control that is convenient and yet can maintain its beneficial effects for a long period of time.
The present inventor has discovered a composition for weight control and method of using same that eliminates the above-described failure factors and functions to reduce body fat.